


Métamorphose

by Niwolah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, M/M, Minor Hatake Kakashi, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Minor Hinata Hyuuga, Out of Character Uchiha Sasuke, Very bad story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Un inconnu a manipulé Sasuke lors d'un énième combat amical avec Naruto et l'a rendu bien plus sensible aux remarques de ce dernier. On ne saura jamais de qui il s'agissait mais ce n'est pas Naruto qui s'en plaindra.Cette histoire date de 2011-2012 et fait partie de mes premiers écrits. Aussi, la qualité est plus que médiocre mais je ne peux me résoudre à les jeter alors... À vos risques et périls!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Métamorphose

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis la détentrice de u-dbsjkiss sur skyrock et je suis aussi sur FanFiction.net (en tant que Niwolah et KagamiSN), raison pour laquelle vous connaissez peut-être cette histoire. J'ai décidé de rassembler tous mes écrits, tout fandom confondu, pour avoir plus facile.  
> Donc non, pas de plagiat de ma part!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le crépuscule se pointait et l'équipe numéro sept était toujours en pleine séance d'entraînement.  
Kakashi avait avancé à ses élèves que l'on pouvait grimper aux arbres sans l'aide de ses mains. Non convaincus, chacun avait alors demandé une preuve.  
Donc, quelques signes manuels visant à concentrer son chakra au niveau des pieds et voilà qu'en deux temps trois mouvements, Kakashi se retrouva à la plus basse branche de l'arbre le plus près, à l'envers. Et surtout, sans avoir utilisé le haut de son corps.  
C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes gens et accessoirement élèves, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto, s'étaient séparément postés devant un énorme tronc.  
La demoiselle ouvrit le bal ; elle effectua les mêmes mouvements de mains et courut vers le conifère qui lui faisait face. Trente seconde plus tard, elle admirait ses équipiers du haut du sapin.  
À leur tour, ceux-ci s'y essayèrent. Naruto imita sa coéquipière mais ne parvint qu'à parcourir le tiers du chemin qui le séparait de la première branche et retomba lourdement sur son derrière, faisant ricaner Sasuke. Ce dernier se lança alors, fier. Ironie du sort, il n'arriva même pas à faire dix mètres qu'il s'étala à côté du blond qui ne se priva pas pour rigoler ouvertement.  
– Chacun son tour, Sasuke. se moqua-t-il.  
– La ferme, dobe. râla le concerné. Je t'ai pas sonné.  
– Pfff... Teme. répondit Naruto automatiquement en se relevant.  
Il se concentra de nouveau et cette fois, atteignit la branche désirée bien que n'ayant pas assez maîtrisé son chakra, il fut encore attiré au sol par la loi de la gravité. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke le rattrapa au vol et atterrit sans encombre avec le blond dans les bras.  
– Fais attention à toi, la prochaine fois, dobe.  
– Teme. Je m'en serais bien sorti tout seul.  
Sakura en eut un haut le cœur : son Sasuke, celui qui lui succomberait bientôt avait aidé l'idiot de service, quel acte répugnant ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?  
– Un faux pas. se rassura-t-elle. Rien de grave.  
Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait Naruto mais il était trop envahissant, trop bruyant, trop vantard, trop tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.  
Derrière son masque, Kakashi souriait et quand les garçons allaient se remettre à leur tâche, il les coupa dans leur élan.  
– Bon les jeunes, il commence vraiment à faire très sombre. On reviendra demain.  
– Ok, Kakashi-sensei. dit Sakura en descendant de son perchoir.  
– Moi, je reste. annonça Naruto déterminé.  
– Sasuke-kun, tu... commença la jeune fille.  
– Tu connais ma réponse par cœur : non. Je vais encore m'entraîner.  
– À demain alors. Dormez quand même un peu, ne passez pas votre nuit à vouloir grimper.  
– À demain, Sas...  
– C'est ça. l'interrompit-il avant de fermer les yeux.  
– À demain, Kakashi-sensei. À demain, Sakura-chan.  
Les voilà donc seuls dans les bois.  
Un regard déterminé fut lancé au rival et tous deux se mirent à courir. Naruto atteignit pour la seconde fois sa branche et y resta. Sasuke pesta intérieurement du fait qu'il ne lui avait manqué qu'un pas, rien qu'un seul, pour y arriver lui aussi.  
– Héhé, je te l'avais dit que j'étais meilleur que toi.  
– Usuratonkachi.  
– Baka.  
Il sauta de son large rameau, se préparant déjà à riposter aux paroles qu'aurait pu lancer l'Uchiwa mais n'obtint qu'un profond silence. Étonné, il se plaça face à lui et remarqua qu'il ruminait quelque chose. Faisant semblant de rien, il lâcha encore une bêtise, censée le faire réagir avec le célèbre "dobe" qui lui était destiné depuis deux ans déjà, mais rien.  
– Naruto ?  
– Quoi ?  
Première constatation : Sasuke l'avait appelé par son prénom.  
– Tu saurais... euh...  
Deuxième constatation : Sasuke hésitait.  
– M'expliquer... comment tu fais...?  
Troisième constatation : Sasuke avait demandé quelque chose.  
– Enfin tu vois, t'y arrives, toi...  
– Grimper ?  
– Oui. rougit-il en détournant le regard.  
C'était très léger, rien qu'un souffle, mais pourtant Naruto n'avait pas rêvé, il avait même très bien entendu : celui qui savait tout faire par lui-même avait besoin de son aide !  
Contrairement à ce que pensait le brun, Naruto lui sourit calmement, pas de raillerie, pas de rire mauvais, juste un petit sourire serein.  
– Aucun problème.  
Le blond se rapprocha de lui afin de lui montrer les bonnes actions à entreprendre.  
Suite à cette aide, Sasuke put alors grimper sans se préoccuper du reste. Et ce, démontré à plusieurs reprises.  
Au final, les deux rivaux mais néanmoins amis s'exercèrent sur le même végétal jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident communément de rentrer chez eux.  
Le chemin fut silencieux. Cependant, arrivés à l'imposante demeure Uchiwa, Sasuke le remercia encore.  
– Je serai toujours là. Au cas où. rigola son vis-à-vis.  
– À demain.  
– Ou plutôt à tantôt. fit-il remarquer.  
– Juste.  
En effet, la nuit s'était bien avancée et l'on pouvait deviner que le réveil de quelques familles n'allait pas tarder à se faire entendre ou pour d'autre, le coq ; les plus matinales du village.  
– À tantôt alors.  
Et il ajouta en soufflant :  
– Dobe.  
– Baka. répondit le blond en souriant. À tantôt, Sasuke.

Quelques heures plus tard, la team sept se retrouva dans la forêt pour continuer son apprentissage. Kakashi s'assit sur une souche non loin de là tandis que ses élèves se plaçaient devant leur cible et se concentraient. Une chose qui était flagrante et que malgré tout, Sakura ne vit pas, c'était que ses équipiers semblaient viser le même arbre et en étaient conscients.  
Comme la veille, Sakura partit première et réussi encore à grimper sans effort. Naruto et Sasuke, eux, se sourirent puis marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés en haut de l'arbre qu'ils avaient choisis, avec de temps à autre, une petite bousculade amicale et quelques rires. Nouveau pour eux deux... ainsi que pour Sakura. Enfin, Naruto aida Sasuke à se stabiliser sur les quinze centimètres carré de cime. Celui-ci le remercia dans le creux de l'oreille, rougissant un peu de cet aveu d'infériorité.  
– Aucun problème. sourit le blond. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, non ?  
Ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question mais le dernier membre des Uchiwa hocha tout de même la tête en guise d'accord.  
Sakura, de son côté, n'entendait rien mais n'appréciait que très peu la proximité réduite des jeunes hommes. Plus encore lorsqu'elle vit que Naruto avait gardé son bras autour des hanches de Sasuke qui n'en disait rien.  
Kakashi les rejoint ensuite et les félicita.  
– Je vois que vos heures sup' vous ont servies, les garçons.  
– C'est fait pour. rit le blond, trop fort pour sa coéquipière, encore une fois.  
Soulagement pour elle, malgré cela, il avait bougé son bras pour se frotter le crâne, signe qu'il pensait à une idiotie.  
– Mais arrête de gueuler, bon sang. Tu casses les oreilles de tout le monde, ici ! grogna-t-elle tout de même. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke-kun ?  
– Maintenant qu'on a réussi cette leçon, Kakashi-sensei, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il sans se soucier du regard suppliant de sa prétendante.  
– Un combat ! Un combat ! sautilla Naruto. Je veux affronter Sasuke !  
– Usuratonkachi. se moqua-t-il pour la forme. Et arrête de te trémousser ainsi, tu fais tanguer le sapin.  
– Baka. Tu rigoleras moins quand je sortirai vainqueur de ce combat.  
– Jamais de la vie, dobe.  
Déjà, les deux rivaux mirent pied à terre et se plaçaient en position de défense, souriant finement.  
– Naruto, c'est Kakashi-sensei qui décide de ce qu'on va faire après. Et puis, tu perds ton temps avec tes envies suicidaires, Sasuke-kun te bat toujours à plate couture.  
– Et alors ? Je m'améliore plus vite comme ça. répliqua-t-il un peu mauvais.  
Kakashi partit trois arbres plus loin, signe qu'il acceptait l'engagement et par conséquent, confirmait la thèse du blond. Sakura se résigna donc à l'imiter et se réfugia à ses côtés.  
– Prends garde, Uchiwa de mes deux ! Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais gagner !  
– Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir. ricana son adversaire.  
Naruto débuta par son attaque favorite.  
– Kage bunshin no jutsu !  
Sasuke activa alors son sharingan et remarqua en souriant franchement :  
– Hmm... En effet, tu t'améliores vite ; ton chakra est identiquement réparti dans tous tes clones.  
– Je te l'avais dit. déclarèrent ceux-ci en chœur avant que Sasuke ne termine son raisonnement.  
– Mais...  
– Mais ?  
– Tu oublies toujours la même chose.  
– Hein ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que son opposant avait lancé une trentaine de shuriken sur ses doubles qui s'évanouirent en fumée. Seul, ne restait plus que le vrai Naruto. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Sasuke.  
– Tu dois te confondre avec les copies de toi-même. Ne reste pas derrière elles.  
– Hum hum !  
Il se retourna immédiatement et prit de court, contra du mieux qu'il put le rasengan du blond suivit des coups du clone l'ayant aidé pour ce ninjutsu dévastateur.  
– Bien joué. réussit-il à articuler entre deux attaques.  
– Je te l'avais dit.  
– Mais ça ne suffit pas  
– Ah ouais ? le nargua l'Uzumaki. Regarde un peu ça.  
Tous deux firent un bond de trois mètres vers l'arrière. Sasuke prépara un chidori tandis que Naruto recommença un rasengan, toujours avec l'aide de son clone mais il en avait aussi invoqué un deuxième pour ajouter l'effet de son pouvoir à son ninjutsu personnel.  
– Il se défend de mieux en mieux. constata Kakashi.  
– Hm. Ouais... Sûrement. répondit Sakura.  
– Ça ne va pas ?  
– Si si ! Très bien ! sursauta-t-elle.  
Les garçons se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre et l'on dû se protéger les yeux à cause d'une intense luminosité provoquée par le choc des attaques adverses.  
Quand les spectateurs y furent enfin habitués, le champ de bataille était désert. Plus personne, pas même une ombre.  
– Où est Sasuke-kun ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Sakura.  
Kakashi ne répondit pas de suite mais il ne ressentait aucune présence dans les environs, hormis celle de la jeune fille. Et ça ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup.  
– Où est Sasuke-kun ? insista-t-elle.  
– Je... Je ne sais pas.  
Silence.  
– Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement ! entendit-on crier dans le ciel.  
– On verra. Katon ! Goukakyuu no jutsu !  
– Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu !  
Un rire incontrôlé sortit de la gorge du sensei, effrayant quelque peu Sakura.  
– Kakashi-sensei ?  
– Hahahahahahahahah !  
– Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?  
– Il est trop fort, ce gars ! Je l'adore ! Hihhihhihihihihihihihihihi !  
– Kakashi-sensei ! Arrêtez, vous me faites peur !  
– Hahahahahihihihihi ! Désolé... Hem... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
– Pourquoi vous avez...? Je ne comprends pas.  
– C'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça de cette manière... Mais c'est pas mal.  
– Qui ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?  
– Hm ? Euh... Ah ! Euh... Je parie qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'ils se battaient dans le vent.  
Et il ajouta en rigolant légèrement :  
– C'est le cas de le dire. Héhéhé...  
– Que ? Mais expliquez-vous, sensei !  
– Halàlà... Sakura, Sakura... secoua-t-il la tête. Ce n'est pas toi qui a le plus de jugeote dans cette équipe ?  
– Euh... rougit celle-ci.  
– Naruto combat un clone de Sasuke et Sasuke combat les deux mille clones de Naruto.  
– Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a que des clones qui s'affrontent ? Mais où sont les vrais ?  
– Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop. Je sais seulement qu'ils ont chacun profité du flash important pour se cacher après avoir invoqué un ou plusieurs doubles. Intelligent.  
– Mais ils devront bien s'en rendre compte à un certain moment !  
– Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Regarde.  
Kakashi avait vu juste ; le faux Sasuke s'était désintégré et tous les Naruto s'évaporaient un à un tandis que la voix de l'authentique cria :  
– Montre-toi, Uchiwa de malheur !  
– Répète si tu l'oses ! répondit le concerné d'un ton étrangement irrité en jaillissant de sa cachette.  
– De quoi ? Uchiwa de malheur...? répéta Naruto, étonné de l'énervement de son opposant.  
C'en fut trop. Sasuke sortit kunai et shuriken, invoqua plusieurs clones dont chacun préparait un chidori.  
– T'as encore perdu une putain d'occasion de te taire ! grogna l'original.  
Naruto regretta soudainement ses paroles mais un combat restait un combat. Peu importe le fait que l'adversaire soit piqué à vif ou non.  
Quoiqu'à le voir ainsi, le descendant Uchiwa semblait plus agacé que d'habitude. Surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre expressif.  
– Oups...  
– Exact : oups. cracha le brun. Tu ne sauras donc jamais parler comme les gens normaux ?! Sans foutre une de ces conneries dont t'as le secret dans tes saletés de phrases ?! Tu sais pas en faire des compréhensibles par tout un chacun ? C'est pas possible ? Non ? C'est trop recherché, peut-être ?! Répond !  
Revenus sur le sol, Naruto, apeuré, recula, et l'autre avança, lentement, jusqu'à se mettre à courir vers lui.  
– Sasuke ! Non ! hurla soudainement Sakura.  
– Silence, pot de colle immonde ! Tu me fais chier depuis deux interminables années de merde, tout comme l'autre dobe, alors maintenant, tu me lâche ! Ok ?  
Sans se retourner d'avantage contre elle, il continua son chemin tandis que sa prochaine victime appréhendait déjà son agressivité.  
L'Uzumaki eut à peine le temps de se cloner mille fois qu'il dû se confronter à la rage du groupe des Uchiwa additionné de leurs chidori respectifs.  
– Kakashi-sensei ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! cria la rosette. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke ?  
– Calme-toi, je gère. Si ça devient trop dangereux ou trop poussé, je m'interposerai. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. l'apaisa-t-il, non rassuré lui-même de l'attitude son meilleur élève avant de se murmurer : Il a peut-être été un peu fort... Bah !

Dix minutes que ça avait duré et l'Uchiwa était toujours aussi furax à tel point qu'il s'apprêtait pour la quatrième fois à effectuer son célèbre shishi rendan.  
– Sasuke...  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de Naruto. Depuis un moment déjà, il les refoulait. Mais là, non. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami pour le mettre dans cet état de rogne impensable. Était-ce seulement de sa faute ? Ou était-ce dû à autre chose ? Que s'était-il passé chez lui ? Pourquoi était-il devenu si colérique ? Naruto n'en savait rien.  
– S'il te plaît...  
On aurait dit que la scène se passait au ralenti : Sasuke tombait sur Naruto qui pleurait, tête dirigée vers le bas, il le suppliait d'arrêter. Il ne contrerait plus ses coups, disait-il.  
Sakura criait de nouveau et s'était élancée vers ses équipiers.  
Kakashi ne bougeait pas mais admirait le déroulement de l'histoire.  
Ensuite, on appuya enfin sur le bouton "play" et la vitesse normale revint sur le terrain : Sasuke atterrit, entraînant Naruto sous son poids et les faisant rouler plus loin.  
Sakura s'effondra à terre, les larmes aux yeux.  
Kakashi était là, bras croisés, sourcils froncés mais souriant imperceptiblement.  
Personne n'osa bouger. Seul tressautait le dos de la Haruno au rythme de ses pleurs.  
Il y eut un blanc. Un énorme blanc. Un incommensurable blanc.  
Plus un souffle, plus un chant d'oiseau, plus de vent ne troublait l'atmosphère.  
Plus rien.  
Le soleil paraissait également s'être caché. Il n'y avait plus que le silence total. En tout et pour tout, le calme plat.  
La nature s'était tue. La brise faisait une pause. Les animaux faisaient grève de cris et de gestes.  
Tout hibernait.  
Un sombre tableau, une sinistre et triste peinture. C'était ce à quoi ressemblait cette scène à cet instant précis.  
Pourtant, presque inaudible, un rire retentit. Mais aucun des humains présents n'y fit attention, contrairement aux écureuils et aux oiseaux qui se réfugièrent dans les arbres pour les premiers, dans les cieux pour les seconds.  
En ce qui concerne Sakura, elle s'était assise, tout comme une petite fille perdue, et sanglotait encore.  
Kakashi, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas. À croire qu'il avait été scellé à sa souche de bois.  
Cependant, ses traits étaient paisibles et ses yeux étaient fermés.  
Sasuke était toujours allongé sur le blond, son torse contre le sien et les jambes qui touchaient la terre froide.  
Naruto était couché sur le dos, coupé de tout mouvement par le brun mais il avait malgré cela l'air serein ; ses lèvres rosées s'étiraient en un léger sourire.  
– Tu dors ? lui chuchota Sasuke.  
– Non.  
– Hm.  
Le silence retomba entre les deux personnages qui ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, comme statufiés. Puis, la conversation, trop basse pour être entendue par les deux autres, reprit.  
– Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
– Aucun problème.  
– Si ! Justement ! répliqua l'Uchiwa.  
– Bah. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'étais pas toi-même.  
– Hn. Ouais. Aussi. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me pardonner si rapidement.  
– Écoute. T'es un quelqu'un ne qui montre jamais ses sentiments. Alors pourquoi tu commencerais aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi avec moi qui suis l'idiot de service, hein ?  
– T'es pas l'idiot de service.  
– D'accord. Idiot tout court.  
– Non plus. le contredit encore Sasuke. T'es super intelligent. C'est juste que tu le caches un peu trop souvent.  
– Et toi, tu le montres trop.  
– Hahaha... ironisa le brun. Très marrant. T'en as fait des meilleures.  
– Je sais.  
De nouveau, l'échange se stoppa et inconsciemment, Sasuke enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Naruto. Un peu à la manière d'un chat en plein sommeil. Vous vous l'imaginez ?  
Bref, les nuages décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer à cache-cache avec le soleil et demandèrent au vent de les faire voyager. Les arbres reprirent peu à peu leur activité favorite, celle de se balancer au gré de leur envie. Les animaux reparurent et l'atmosphère redevint coquette et joyeuse.  
Sakura sembla elle aussi se réveiller d'un profond coma et releva les yeux avant d'accourir vers ses amis.  
– Sasuke ! Naruto !  
Elle les secoua vivement, toujours en criant. Ceux-ci feintèrent le réveil brutal et demandèrent aussitôt des explications.  
– Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! s'énerva-t-elle sur l'Uchiwa. Y a même pas deux minutes, t'étais prêt à le massacrer comme un vulgaire microbe ! Enfoiré ! En plus de ça, tu l'as carrément traité comme un moins que rien. Tu m'as aussi comparé à un immonde pot de colle et tu oses encore demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
– Sakura-chan... suffoqua le blond qu'elle serrait fortement contre elle. Tu me fais mal...  
Cependant, elle continua à se défouler sur Sasuke. Sasuke qui n'en avait que faire de ses jérémiades. Tout lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête. Il s'inquiétait d'avantage de la santé de Naruto.  
– Sakura, tu... tenta-t-il.  
– Minute ! Tu crois peut-être que ta gueule d'ange réussira à te tirer d'affaire à chaque fois ?!  
– Sakura-chan... réessaya l'Uzumaki.  
– Tu dois bien t'en vanter d'avoir toutes les filles du village à tes pieds, hein ? Avoue ! Mais sache que quand elles sauront ce que tu t'apprêtais à lui faire subir, tout va changer ! Tout ! Et crois-moi, du jour au lendemain, tu seras haïs par tout le monde, par Konoha tout entier ! Pas seulement par les femmes et les filles mais aussi par les hommes ! Crois-moi, tu le regretteras !  
– Saku... tenta-t-il encore.  
– J'ai pas encore fini de parler ! Oui t'es le plus doué d'entre vous deux, oui t'es plus mature que Naruto, oui t'es plus riche que lui, oui, oui, oui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! C'est même inexcusable !  
– Sa...  
– La ferme ! Pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi ? Tu le laissais toujours parler dans le vide. Tu ne répondais jamais ! Pourquoi changer aujourd'hui pour une bête insulte que t'entends tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jours ?!  
– Sakura-chan... grimaça encore le blond, plus fort, cette fois-ci.  
– Oui ? fit-elle enfin en se tournant vers lui.  
– Aïe...  
– Oh !, désolée ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal, au moins ? s'assura-t-elle.  
– Non. mentit-il en souriant faussement. Ça va, tout va bien.  
– T'es sûr, hein ?  
– S'il te le dit. Lâche-le. râla l'Uchiwa.  
– Toi !, je n'veux plus jamais t'entendre ! Plus jamais ! C'est compris ?!  
– Ça me fera des vacances bien méritées, tiens. ricana-t-il sourdement suivi de Naruto qui gémit de douleur peu après.  
Sakura envoya un regard digne des armes de Zeus à Sasuke et interpella le chef de groupe.  
– Kakashi-sensei ! On doit arrêter l'entraînement tout de suite ! Naruto ne se sent pas bien !  
Pouf !  
Le professeur disparut alors de sa souche et réapparut près des trois adolescents. Il inspecta les garçons et accepta.  
– Prenez votre après-midi. Et pensez à vous reposer. dit-il en souriant. Toi, Sakura, tu viens en mission avec moi.  
– Quoi ? Mais Naruto a besoin de soin ! protesta-t-elle.  
– Il a surtout besoin de repos. grogna Sasuke avant que Kakashi n'emmène la demoiselle à sa suite.

Seuls comme à l'accoutumée, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent.  
Naruto souriait calmement et Sasuke ne savait pas comment il devait ou pouvait réagir.  
– Tu sais te remettre debout ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu crois, baka.  
Naruto tenta de s'habituer un petit temps à quatre pattes mais son bas du dos le faisait trop souffrir.  
– Ow ! Tu m'as pas raté, toi, dis-donc. T'es pas si léger que t'en as l'air, en fait. rigola-t-il.  
– Désolé...  
– C'est pas de ta faute, je te dis. Arrête de te morfondre !  
Sasuke hésita un court instant puis le souleva comme un prince le ferait avec sa princesse.  
– Allez viens, je t'emmène. sourit-il.  
– Hé ! Attention ! cria l'autre, surpris, en s'accrochant au cou de son porteur. Préviens, la prochaine fois !  
– Parce que tu m'aurais laissé faire ?  
– Hm. Ouais... T'as raison.  
Naruto était devenu écarlate ; c'était pas tous les jours que Sasuke s'occupait de quelqu'un et encore moins de cette manière.  
Ils commencèrent à avancer, sans rien dire. Quand quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke se racla la gorge.  
– Dis-moi...  
– Oui ? s'étonna le blond pour la énième fois.  
C'est fou ce que Sasuke pouvait être bavard, parfois. Beaucoup de filles seraient jalouses du porté ! D'abord parce que le gars surnommé "Iceberg numéro un" le portait dans ses bras et ensuite parce que ce même gars lui parlait sans obligation. Le rêve de toute jeune fille qui se respecte, en clair.  
– Comment tu fais pour être si léger, toi ?  
– Pardon ?  
– Ben oui. T'as jamais compté le nombre de bols de ramen que t'engloutis à longueur de journée ?  
– Euh... Pas vraiment, non.  
– Hm. J'ai arrêté à la vingtaine. Pas très loin de la trentaine, en fait... rougit-il en détournant le regard.  
– Tu m'espionnerais pas, toi...? lui demanda Naruto non offensé. Et puis, de toute façon, je m'entraîne souvent longtemps. Avant et après. avoua-t-il. Mais je pense que tu devrais le savoir puisque tu comptes le nombre de bols de ramen que je mange chez Ichiraku. rit-il.  
– Hem... Mais pourquoi tu t'entraînes si durement ?  
– Ben... Euh... Enfin...  
– Ok. Laisse tomber. C'est pas grave.  
– Mais...  
– Tais-toi, on arrive au village.  
– Ah.  
– Si ça ne te dérange pas, fais le mort. Ça m'évitera de devoir donner des explications.  
– T'en rendras quand même : je suis dans tes bras, comment veux-tu qu'ils restent de  
marbre ?  
– Qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires. J'en ai rien à foutre de leurs faits et gestes quotidiens. Qu'ils me laissent tranquille et me lâchent un peu les baskets, à la fin !  
– Zen, Sasuke... Au fait, celui qui est dans les vap', c'est peut-être mieux, non ? demanda-t-il en passant la langue.  
– À toi de choisir, dobe. répondit l'autre en l'imitant.  
– Teme.  
Naruto ferma alors les yeux en souriant, - il l'avait enfin renommé -, et défit un peu son étreinte du cou de Sasuke pour se laisser aller contre son torse.  
Le long du trajet, il entendait quelques chuchotements de la part des habitants mais Sasuke ne répondait jamais à aucun de ceux-là. Il sentait cependant que sa poigne se resserrait autour de ses épaules et de ses jambes.  
Inconsciemment, il sourit ; il pouvait presque le deviner : visage fermé, traits durs, parfois un regard méprisant sur l'un ou un léger grognement en direction d'un autre ; des actes de tous les jours, des gestes habituels.  
Depuis qu'il a atteint ses huit ans, il a la même pancarte au dos : Sasuke Uchiwa, dernier membre de mon clan. Respectez-moi et admirez-moi pour ce que je ne suis pas.  
L'esprit de Naruto lui disait que ce n'était évidemment pas ce que voulait Sasuke mais la vie en avait malheureusement décidé autrement.

Arrivés chez ce dernier, celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.  
Cela fait, Naruto découvrit le lieu auquel il avait à faire.  
– Waw ! Mais c'est gigantesque ! Comment tu fais pour vivre ici tout seul ?  
– L'habitude. répondit-il tristement. J'ai apprivoisé ma solitude.  
– Ah... Euh... Désolé, je ne voulais pas... Enfin, je... Hem...  
– C'est rien.  
– Je connais ça aussi. souffla le blond d'un air compatissant.  
Il y eut un flottement très désagréable rapidement coupé par Sasuke.  
– T'as mal où, exactement ?  
– Juste au-dessus des reins, pourquoi ?  
– Allonge-toi. dit-il en désignant le canapé.  
– Hein ?  
– Allez, je ne vais pas te manger.  
Naruto s'exécuta.  
– Mets-toi sur le ventre, j'arrive. Et enlève ton haut, ça me facilitera la tâche.  
Sans oser contester, le blond obéit et suivi des yeux le maître des lieux disparaître par l'une des nombreuses portes de la maison.  
Lorsque celui-ci revint, il s'était changé, à entendre par là qu'il n'était plus vêtu que d'un pantalon, et apportait un tube de crème.  
Naruto fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et posa sa tête entre ses avant-bras repliés, les yeux dans le noir complet.  
– Attention, c'est froid. l'avertit Sasuke.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation qu'il hoqueta de surprise.  
– Viens pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.  
– T'as oublié que j'étais long à la détente aussi ! C'est pas froid, c'est glacial ! Baka !  
– Pfff... Ça sort pas du frigo, non plus.  
– Ouais ben je suis fragile, moi !  
– Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais y aller tout doux. murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond tout en se plaçant à califourchon sur les hanches de celui-ci.  
– Hé là ! Où tu vas comme ça, toi ! cria-t-il en se redressant vivement.  
– Relax... souffla le brun. C'est plus simple pour moi d'être face à la zone douloureuse que de travers. Laisse-toi faire. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.  
– Hm. 'scuse.  
Et il se recoucha de façon à ce que son équipier puisse se placer à son aise.  
Ce dernier entreprit des mouvements circulaires, insistant à certains endroits, selon les geignements de Naruto lorsqu'il était sur la région désagréable de son dos.  
– T'es trop doué. soupira-t-il de bien-être.  
– Merci.  
Sasuke remonta ses mains et massa les épaules avant d'inconsciemment redescendre vers la ceinture, sans refus de la part de Naruto. Il porta un regard attendrissant sur la tignasse dorée qui s'assoupissait doucement sous ses caresses de plus en plus lentes et précises et attrapa un coup de chaud.  
Après un long moment à admirer le corps paisible sous lui et à le masser voire parfois plus le caresser ou jouer avec les frissons qu'il lui procurait, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de suivre le conseil de Kakashi et d'aller se reposer. Ne voulant pas le laisser dormir dans le divan, il souleva délicatement Naruto et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il le déposa dans son lit et remonta légèrement la couverture. Il resta au chevet encore un court instant, jouant avec les cheveux de l'endormi qui souriait puis retourna au salon, prendre la place encore tiède de son ami.

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto se réveilla, la première chose qui différait de son chez-lui était le plafond. Il n'était pas gris mais blanc. Quant aux murs, ils étaient bordeaux, comparé aux siens qui était jaune pâle.  
– Où est Sasuke ? pensa-t-il tout haut.  
Il se leva et parvint sans trop de mal à trouver la salle de séjour. Contournant le fauteuil, il découvrit Sasuke, toujours en plein sommeil, et sourit à cette vue. Il avait l'air tellement paisible. Ça lui paraissait irréel tant c'en était presque impensable de la part de l'Uchiwa.  
Il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébène de celui-ci et tout de suite après, se dirigea vers la sortie.  
– Naruto...? marmonna la voix endormie du brun.  
Il se retourna et attendit.  
– Où tu...? Reste. Pars pas.  
– À vos ordres, maître du massage. plaisanta-t-il.  
– Tant que ça ?  
– Et comment.  
– T'as bien dormi ?  
– Encore mieux que d'habitude grâce à toi. sourit-il.  
– T'as toujours mal ?  
– Moins qu'hier, regarde. Je sais me tenir droit. Ça m'a fait un bien fou, je t'assure. Merci beaucoup. Vraiment.  
– De rien.  
Blanc agréable.  
– Tu partais ? remarqua enfin le brun.  
– Hmhm.  
– Ah... Torse nu ?  
– Euh... Ah ouais, juste. J'avais zappé, ça.  
Le calme revint dans le foyer puis, aux yeux voyageurs de l'Uchiwa, Naruto dit :  
– Tu veux que je reste, peut-être ?  
– S'il te plaît. rougit l'autre en fixant le plancher.  
– Aucun problème.  
Sasuke releva le regard et vit que le blond lui offrait un immense sourire. Il se leva enfin et lui demanda de le suivre jusque dans la cuisine.  
Là, il commença à préparer les ingrédients nécessaires au petit déjeuner et se mit aux fourneaux.  
– Tu vas faire quoi ? questionna Naruto intéressé.  
– Onigiri, sushi et ramen. J'ai cru comprendre que tu les aimais façon misô.  
– Elles se laissent facilement manger, en tout cas. rigola-t-il.  
– C'est aussi ce que j'avais cru voir. sourit le cuisinier. Tu m'aides ?  
– C'est que...  
– Allez approche. Je vais t'apprendre. C'est simple comme "bonjour".  
– Si tu le dis.  
– Et puis, je te dois bien quelque chose en échange de ton aide pour grimper aux arbres, non ?  
– Bah. Tu m'as massé...  
– Aux pieds.  
– Ok ok... rigola-t-il.  
Sur un geste de Sasuke, Naruto se posta donc à côté de lui et suivit minutieusement ses conseils.  
Le repas préparé, ils s'assirent face à face.  
Comme à son habitude, Naruto s'exclama :  
– Itadakimasu !  
– Itadakimasu. répondit alors son vis-à-vis.  
Ils mangèrent un peu en silence puis Sasuke commenta.  
– Pour une première fois, tu t'es super bien débrouillé.  
Naruto n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Sasuke le félicitait ouvertement et pas qu'un peu.  
– Ah bon ? Euh merci. Mais c'est grâce à toi.  
– C'est vrai aussi. Mais je n'ai fait qu'un exemple de chaque. Le reste, on ne le doit qu'à toi.  
– Hmhm...  
– Et aussi à ta capacité à enregistrer rapidement. C'est rare, tu sais, quelqu'un qui se souvient d'un grand nombre de choses qu'on lui a montrée. continua-t-il. T'y arrives, toi.  
– Sasuke... coupa Naruto, gêné. Ça va, c'est bon. N'en rajoute pas, non plus. J'ai seulement fait deux onigiri, quatre sushi et deux bols de ramen au misô. Rien de bien extraordinaire.  
– Désolé. se reprit l'Uchiwa. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser... Je disais seulement la vérioups. Je crois que je vais me taire. rigola-t-il.  
Le blond lui sourit de contentement, étonné du débit de paroles de son masseur, et ils achevèrent leur petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Quoique la conversation était surtout centralisée sur Sakura et ses "Sasuke-kun !" à répétition ainsi qu'au comportement qu'elle adoptait avec eux, comme si c'était leur mère.  
Sasuke remarqua étrangement que sous les "Sakura-chan" de son ami ne se trouvait non pas de l'amour comme le pensait certainement le blond lui-même et la concernée mais un amour que l'enfant porte à sa mère. Et de son côté, il s'avoua considérer Sakura comme étant le membre féminin manquant depuis sa tendre enfance.  
En fait, Sakura leur était presqu'indispensable car sans elle, ils seraient perdus.  
– Sasuke, ça ne va pas ?  
– Hm ? Quoi ? Si si. Ça va. Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune.  
– J'avais remarqué. se moqua-t-il légèrement. T'es sûr que ça va, hein ?  
– Oui, je te le dirais sinon. sourit le brun en le fixant.  
Naruto réfléchit un petit moment et puis demanda :  
– On n'avait pas de mission, aujourd'hui ?  
– Je ne crois pas, non. Pourquoi ?  
– Je pensais retourner dans la forêt. Histoire de me balader. J'ai rien à faire et je suppose que toi non plus alors... hésita-t-il en rosissant un peu.  
– Ok. Tu m'aides à faire la vaisselle et on y va. sourit Sasuke.  
– Aucun problème.  
– T'aimes bien cette phrase, apparemment. remarqua le brun en rigolant.  
– Blablabla... Je peux aussi t'affirmer que t'avais jamais parlé ni ri autant que depuis qu'on est tout seuls.  
– Juste. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... déclara-t-il pensif.  
– Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres ? plaisanta le blond. T'es peut-être plus à l'aise avec moi. Je sais pas, moi. Il paraît que j'attire la sympathie. Enfin...  
– Tout ce que tu dis est vrai, tu sais. Y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vraiment bien. Je n'ai pas peur de me montrer en tant que moi-même. C'est bizarre, t'es la seule personne qui me fait réagir ainsi... Après ma mère...  
Naruto resta coi pendant un long moment. Sasuke venait de lui avouer un truc, là. Mais  
quoi ?  
– T'essuies ou j'essuie ? l'interrompit-il dans ses cogitations intérieures.  
– Hein ? Quoi ? Ah ! Euh comme tu veux.  
Et il prit l'essuie vaisselle.  
Sasuke ricana mais ne dit rien ; le blond était toujours sous le choc de sa révélation. Lui aussi, en fait, mais il faisait celui qui avait déjà oublié. Éviter de s'attirer d'autres questions ou pire encore, des ennuis. Peut-être pensait-il trop loin mais ce n'était pas à exclure. Seulement... Pourquoi avoir parlé de sa mère ? Mikoto était morte en même que tout son clan alors qu'il venait de franchir le cap de ses huit ans. Il n'en avait jamais discuté avec personne, d'aucune façon. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à comparer sa défunte mère au blond innocent qui était à côté de lui et en train de rougir. Décidément, Naruto avait des pouvoirs cachés dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence lui-même. ...Attendez, Naruto rougissait ?  
– Ça va ?  
– Oui.  
Sasuke ne s'aventura pas d'avantage dans un dialogue sans base et acheva la vaisselle en silence, lançant quelques discrètes œillades vers l'Uzumaki qui semblait absorbé. Le brun sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire irréfléchi et ses joues se réchauffer lentement.  
Naruto, quant à lui, n'en était pas forcément mieux. À chaque fois qu'il regardait Sasuke en douce, il souriait et attrapait tout de suite un peu plus chaud.

La vaisselle remise à sa place dans les armoires adéquates, les garçons remirent leur t-shirt et sortirent en direction du bois, toujours dans le silence le plus total, ignorant les passants et tout ce qui allait avec : regards, attitudes, paroles. Tout.  
Une fois bien avancés dans le petit sentier à la limite du village, Naruto proposa alors de s'arrêter près d'un des gros rochers qui bordait le chemin. Sasuke accepta et s'assit sans attendre, suivit du blond qui se plaça en tailleur face à lui. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Ils se contentaient de se regarder gentiment en souriant énigmatiquement.

Plus profondément dans la forêt, Sakura marchait avec Ino, rivale mais aussi meilleure amie, et Hinata. Cette dernière était sur le côté et ne faisait qu'écouter les deux autres qu'elle accompagnait ; elle était bien trop timide pour dire quoi que ce soit. La conversation des demoiselles tournait autour de Sasuke avec de temps en temps l'apparition de Naruto. Seules Sakura et Ino savaient ce que ressentait la Hyûga pour le blond mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'en dire du mal. C'est vrai, quoi ! Sasuke avait l'air de plus s'occuper de lui que des filles qui lui tournaient autour depuis qu'il était né. Encore plus depuis quelques jours, selon les rapports de Sakura.  
– Mais pourquoi il ne me regarde même pas ? Je suis dans son équipe, pourtant ! Il est obligé de me voir !  
– Je te dis que c'est à cause de ton grand front, grand front. marmonna la blonde à la queue de cheval. Ça ne l'intéresse pas de sortir avec une fille qui n'a qu'un front immense pour visage.  
– Et toi alors, Ino la Truie ? Tu crois qu'il te voit plus que moi ?  
Certes, elles étaient meilleures amies mais leur rivalité n'était qu'une affaire de garçon. Et toujours le même depuis la petite école.  
– Sasuke me regardera, un jour ! Tu verras ! Et là, grand front, rira bien qui rira la dernière.  
– Euh... Les filles... hésita Hinata. Il est là.  
– Où ?! voulurent-elles immédiatement savoir.  
Elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle recula en imitant la couleur des coquelicots qui ne lui avaient rien demandé.  
– Quoi ? s'inquiéta la Yamanaka.  
– Il est... A... Avec...  
– Avec Naruto... déduisit rapidement Sakura aux bégaiements de la brunette.  
Elle se retourna vers Ino et lâcha méchamment :  
– Je te l'avais bien dit : incollables depuis peu de temps.  
– Il faut arranger ça.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
– Hé ! Pourquoi moi ? s'indigna Ino.  
– Parce que c'est toi qui a commencé avec tes idées pour refaire le monde.  
– Ok, ça va...  
Elle réfléchit un instant puis annonça :  
– Alors d'abord, il faut les éloigner. Ça, c'est relativement simple, il suffit juste de trouver un truc pour qu'ils se disputent et c'est gagné. Ensuite, il faudrait que l'une d'entre nous s'occupe de Naruto. Pour le tenir à distance de Sasuke. Et ça, c'est pour Hinata. Peut-être Naruto tombera-t-il amoureux d'elle, ainsi.  
– Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Noooooon ! Tout mais pas çaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
Boum !  
La demoiselle en question s'était soudainement évanouie.  
– Beh quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ça lui arrive souvent ?  
Inconsciemment, elles regardèrent en direction des garçons.  
– Oh non... Non... Non ! Pas ça !  
Boum !  
– Non mais je rêve ! Dites-moi qu'je rêve ! Aaaaargh !  
Boum !  
Petit éclairage...  
Le temps que les jeunes filles discutaient, Hinata fixait toujours Naruto et Sasuke lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils souriaient.  
– Bizarre... murmura-t-elle.  
Puis, tout à coup, Naruto s'était mis à quatre pattes et avait embrassé Sasuke. D'abord, Hinata ne réagit pas, pensant rêver. Il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup de sommeil en retard mais à ce point-là, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.  
Bref, comme Sasuke ne bougeait pas, Naruto s'était reculé. Mais l'Uchiwa le rattrapa à la nuque et l'embrassa à son tour plus fougueusement, en approfondissant rapidement le baiser. C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille dépérit sur place et que quelques secondes après seulement, les deux autres suivirent.  
– T'as rien entendu ? demanda Sasuke en se redressant légèrement.  
– Non. grogna le blond de la coupure nette du baiser.  
Et il lui sauta dessus, bien décidé à ne plus s'arrêter avant un bout de temps.  
Seulement, voilà que deux adultes arrivaient en leur direction.  
– Allez, viens. Je t'assure qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y a jamais personne.  
– Mais Kakashi, si on nous découvrait...?  
– On se transformera en grosse pierre. Il y en a tout plein dans les parages.  
Naruto et Sasuke s'immobilisèrent aussitôt.  
– Kakashi-sensei ?  
– Et Iruka-sensei ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?  
Pas le temps de répondre, l'Uzumaki se métamorphosa lui et son brun en un rocher.  
Pouf !  
– Euh... Kakashi...  
– C'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Profite plutôt. lui murmura-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser.  
Iruka ne résista pas longtemps et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de l'argenté.

À deux centimètres d'eux, Naruto et Sasuke n'en pouvaient plus ; les souffles et gémissements des sensei les échauffaient petit à petit.  
Déjà, Naruto ne tenait plus en place.  
– Mais arrête de bouger ! lui ordonna l'Uchiwa. Tu vas nous faire repérer !  
– Mais tu ne les entends pas...! gémit-il.  
– Si, je ne suis pas sourd, non plus.  
– Sasuke...  
Et Naruto sauta sur Sasuke qui n'en demandait évidemment pas moins malgré les risques que cela comportait.  
C'est ainsi que deux nouveaux couples firent plus ample connaissance avec le corps de leur moitié, au même endroit, au même moment, avec de l'autre côté de la ligne d'arbres, trois filles innocentes et statufiées, face contre terre.

Le lendemain, l'équipe numéro sept se rendit à son rendez-vous.  
Sakura était déjà là. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir fermé l'oeil de la nuit et était d'une pâleur alarmante.  
Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent ensemble, pour la première fois.  
– Bonjour, Sakura-chan !  
Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard et continua de fixer un insecte imaginaire sur un brin d'herbe imaginaire, sur le sol sableux.  
Ensuite, apparut Kakashi, avec deux heures de retard, comme d'habitude. Ni Sakura ni Naruto ne le lui fit remarquer.  
– Tu crois qu'elle le sait ? questionna le blond à l'oreille de Sasuke.  
– Si oui, tant pis pour elle.  
– Mais ça va pas ! Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais !  
– Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. J'ai plus peur pour Hinata.  
– Hein ? Pourquoi elle ?  
– Tu ne l'as jamais vue ?  
– De quoi ?  
– Elle craque totalement pour toi.  
– C'est ça ! s'étonna-t-il.  
– Ouais. Et si elle, elle est au courant, elle risque ne pas s'en remettre avant longtemps.  
– Alors les jeunes, les coupa Kakashi, bien dormi ? J'espère que vous vous êtes reposé comme je vous l'avais conseillé.  
– Pourquoi ? On a une mission difficile, aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta Sakura.  
– Non. Absolument rien. Ni mission ni entraînement.  
– Mais alors, pourquoi vous avez dit... rumina Naruto avant d'écarquiller les yeux, automatiquement suivi de Sasuke.  
Kakashi leur sourit et leur souffla :  
– Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, votre secret ne sortira pas de notre tête.  
Puis, il s'envola en fumée, les laissant seuls avec leur doute.  
– Bon ben, bonne nuit. déclara la demoiselle avant de s'effondrer sur place.

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto et Sasuke eurent une petite discussion agitée.  
– Je t'avais dit de crier moins fort !  
– Si tu crois franchement que c'est facile ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir, moi !  
– On parie que j'suis plus silencieux que toi ?  
– Ok, dobe.  
– Teme !  
– Usuratonkachi.  
– Baka !  
– Je t'aime.  
– Et moi, je...!  
Pause. Naruto s'arrêta de bouger d'un coup, totalement non préparé à ça. Sasuke lui aurait dit que... Il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait ?  
Quelques précisions ne seraient pas de refus.  
– Quoi ?  
Sasuke sourit, fier de son effet et ricana gentiment :  
– Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? Tu...?  
– T'as intérêt à bouger ton cul jusqu'à la maison plus vite que ça ou tu crieras encore plus fort qu'hier. Crois-moi sur parole. souffla le blond avec un petit sourire pas catholique.  
– Pas question ! Aujourd'hui, c'est toi ! Rappelle-toi ton pari.  
– Mouais. réfléchit Naruto. Ben dépêche-toi quand même. rigola-t-il.  
Il allait s'élancer devant le brun quand il y renonça pour murmurer chaudement à l'oreille de son nouveau compagnon :  
– Au fait, Sasu, je t'aime aussi.  
Et ensuite, il courut tout le long du trajet, suivi de Sasuke.  
Les passants s'étonnèrent du comportement d'ordinaire opposé de l'Uchiwa mais ils devront bien s'y faire : Naruto le rend plus sûr de lui mais aussi lui-même.

En ce qui concerne Ino et Hinata, elles n'étaient plus sorties de chez elles. Ino étant toujours sous le choc, souffrant de trouble du sommeil et d'épilepsie et Hinata faisant une crise aiguë de dépression en plus d'anorexie. Sakura qui était toujours endormie au lieu du rendez-vous de son équipe était sujette à de la boulimie combinée étrangement à une grève de la faim et avait subitement attrapé la maladie de Parkinson.  
Mais communément à ces demoiselles, il semblerait que la vieillesse les atteindrait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne le devrait : la Yamanaka avait perdu la moitié de ses cheveux, la Hyûga prenait énormément de rides et la Haruno attrapait de l'arthrose à un stade avancé...  
Hormis ces trois cas extrême dans tout Konoha, le village était paisible et silencieux, comme toujours. Seule une maison était étonnamment bruyante en cette fin d'après-midi...

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez lu ce torchon, je vous félicite... Il date de 2011 et ça se ressent. Mon dieu, j'ai honte.


End file.
